camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Colton Jassky
Personality He is a bit hardheaded but will die for anyone he loves and is loyal too. He is very passionate about things he believes in and doesn't care about how others see him. He has Dyslexia and ADHD but doesn't let those put him at a barrier. History Bozena met Palaemon at a surfing contest in Poland. He caught her eye immediately and they dated for a few weeks and she gave herself to him. After a while she found out she was pregnant and he told her how he was a god. She didn't believe him at first but he took her to the beach and showed her his powers. She accepted it and had Colton. After a few years Palaemon returned wishing to have another child. She loved him and therefor gave herself to him once again hoping she will bare another child as lovely as Colton. after 9 months she gave birth to Garnette. They grew up a normal Polish child hood. One day, when Colton was 12 and Garnette was 10, Garnette got a cut while cleaning the dishes at their house. Colton went into a frenzy and chased her to the bathroom where she locked the door and hid. Colton was very upset and ran to his room locking the door. After a few hours she walked in and hugged him. They asked their mother if she knew why Colton acted like this and she told him that they were children of Palaemon. They had no idea who this was so they looked him up. They finally understood and were so happy about this. Their mother told them that their father warned her that they might be attacked be monsters. When Colton turned 14 and Garnette 12 they were attacked by a Harpy in the middle of the day at their house. Their mother could see through the mist and helped them defeat it with a sword and bow ment for them when they got older. A few months later she signed them both up for self-defence classes, including fencing, martial arts and archery. Colton was better at archery. While Garnette was better at fencing. They trained for 4 years and also started learning how to use their powers. When Colton was 16 and Garnette was 14, a monster attacked them. It was another harpy. They knew this because they had been also studying Greek mythology. The harpy attacked them with great speed. Colton had gotten a few arrows in her but she soon slashed at him causing him to fall to the ground. Garnette, full of rage, ran at the Harpy swinging her sword at great speeds. She had done a fairly decent amount of damage to the Harpy but it soon kicked her which caused her to fall. With one last arrow Colton shot and watched as it went into the Harpy's head, killing her. They then went to their mother who helped Colton and bought them 2 plane tickets to New York. She then gave them cab fare and directions to give to the driver to get to Camp Half Blood. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Children of Palaemon Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Colton Category:Jassky Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power